Someday
by WaterAngel1210
Summary: For every time I see you this heart beats so fast, when ever I see you smile this heart is filled with joy, and whenever I see you cry this heart breaks apart. I wonder what are you doing now? Did you ever feel the same...? "Then we'll meet again..." [Killua x OC] Rated T for words and others
1. Prolouge

Ohayo minna-san! this is my second story! I'm sorry if i cant continue with the first one. Soo... Lets start!

* * *

Prologue  
"Its good to be back" i said as i walk down the hallway

"Congratulation Aimi-chan! You have completed all three quest in three different worlds."

"Whatever... Can I go back to my world now?" I lazily said as my hand extended to reach my backpack on the table just beside me.

"Of course Aimi-chan. But remember your world is different from 6 years ago. We will miss you."

'Really?~ i wont miss you' i said to my head sarcastically so nobody can hear it. I don't want to be here again...

"Arigato! And i will keep that reminder. Ja!"

"Goodbye Aimi-chan! Keep safe"

"Osu!"

I walked to the world traveler happily and confidently. Today my new journey begins and today we meet again...

* * *

Ive written the prologue so short. Gomen! Ill try to update once a week...


	2. Chapter 1

**I finally updated! Thank you to Air Traveling and xXXDreamy-HeartXX for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HUNTER X HUNTER. ONLY MY OC AND STORY.**

**Go! Start reading!**

* * *

Killua's POV

_No... not this scene again..._

_"Sayonara Killua..."_

_'You cant leave me! No!' I tried to tell her that but my body wont obey me. All I can do now is just hug her tightly._

_Her feet are now disappearing turning to sparkles. Why does this hurt so much even though I don't care about you, you gave me your happiest smiles yet I gave you cold stares._

_"Ne Killua, live the happiest even when I'm gone" These are her last final words before she disappear right in front of my very own eyes_

* * *

I woke up from my bed, breathing hardly. She's even still haunting me in my dreams. When will these dreams stop appearing?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Aimi's POV

A place to stay for a week... Check!

Food... Check!

Extra Clothing... Check again!

Money... going down to zero! Wait what! I thought I had more than a million jennies! I looked around in my room and saw a bunch of pile of boxes. 'Great' I really hate getting carried away especially when i buy chocolates. I guess I'll just donate some...

Chotto matte I still don't have a solution for my money! Maybe I'll take a job! 'too lazy' Then something like fighting! Let me see... I forgot the name... its something with arena... I remember! Heavens Arena! Well it now or never!

I booked a plane to the Republic of Padokea in the eastern part and start packing my stuff up. Maybe I could make friends there.

My flight will be 6:00 am, I still have a night to rest.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_"Welcome Aimi-chan!"_

_"Where am I?" I looked around, this place look elegant, like a five star hotel_

_"Your in Facade"_

_"Fa-facade?"_

_"Yes Aimi-chan!"She told me happily, but to me it's like a slap to a face_

_"I told my parents that I would not take over this business!" _

_"That's why your here! We will give you a deal"_

_"What is it?"_

_"We will give you 3 quest in 3 different worlds, you only have 2 years of time to finish each one, and you'll be given a special gift in every mission complete!"_

_This seems like a good deal but this may be a trap..._

_"What if I said no?" I looked at her __suspiciously_

_"Then we have to kill you love ones" no... " oh and specially that guy with silver hair! What's his name again? Killua isn't it?" tears started to fell from my face._

_"...No don't..."_

_"Then all you have to do is agree Aimi-chan, its easy isn't it?"_

_This is a now or never..."...Deal... but in one condition..."_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

*Time Skip*( i got tired of typing XD)

"Miss wake up!"

"I'M UP! DAMMIT" I saw the stewardess shocked face

"Uh.. Gomenasai" i said while bowing

I hurriedly ran to the exit of the plane and took a taxi. I saw a lot of people walking down the street, children playing, teens giggling. The sure have a normal life. and last but not the least is saw the heavens arena.

"Thank you Driver!"

"Your welcome child! Be safe!"

"Osu!'

I ran at the registration booth until somebody bumped me and did not say sorry!

"Watch where you going!" I shouted at him, until I saw his face...

'No this can't be... not at this time...

* * *

**Goodnight minna-san! Rate and Review!**

**(This is not heavens arena arc)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ohayo! I finally updated! so i don't want to waste your oh so precious time so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT HUNTER X HUNTER AND OTHER ANIME I'M GONNA ADD IN**

* * *

"Watch where you're going!" A girl screamed at me. For a girl she really has the guts, not like others who're flirt only.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you weren't there" I said sarcastically whilst grinning mockingly. Let's see how she'd react...

"HOW DARE YO-"

"Oy Killua why are you fighting a girl?" Oh no... it's Gon, I could not tell him i'm fighting such a weak girl.

"Uh... I'm not fighting her. We're just talking, that's all", I said nervously.

"LIAR!" why does she keep interferring? "He bumped to me and didn't say sorry!" She rages.

"Um... I'm sorry about my friend, he's just like that" Gon apologized for me.

"Good to hear that so ja!"

"Chotto matte! Can we know your name?"

"A-akane" she replied stutterly.

akane- wait that means deep red. Near at the meaning of her name."In any chance do you know Aimi?" I immediately asked and looked at her suspiciously. But her face was still the same as before.

"No, i don't know anyone named Aimi" she answered. _dissapointing_. I walk out after that.

" Akane-chan why did your eyes turned to red for a minute?"

"Let's go Gon!".

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Aimi's POV  
It's good that I activated Kano's eye ability before he sees my real reaction. He still remembers me.  
"Akane-chan why did your eyes turned red for a minute?" Oh no... He shouldn't know my powers...he can't!

"Let's go Gon!"Killua drags Gon away. Huft, life saver... i guess...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_"Welcome back Aimi-chan!" i wiped the tears that she must not see. So that's goodbye after all_

_"What are the three worlds?"_

_"Its 3 anime worlds Aimi-chan"_

_"..Whatever.."_

_"Oww. When did Aimi-chan became so cold?"_

_"None of your business"_

_"Oh well, its Mekakucity Records, Angel Beats, and last but not the least Fairy Tail" seriously? Those are my favorite animes. And wait mekakucity records is not yet in anime untill july..._

_"But Mekakucity Records is still not in anime!"_

_"Well Aimi-chan's favorite is Kagerou Project so we add it for you!" oh well..._

_"What's the special gift after i finished one quest?"_

_"Good question. It's all of their powers!"_

_"What do you mean?!"_

_"Oh its not like what you think Aimi-chan. We can copy all of their powers and give it to you. So are you ready?"_

_"O-okay"_

_"Oh and Aimi-chan!"_

_"What?"_

_"Your face changes every time you world travel!"_

_"NANI?!"_

_"Ja!"_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Akane-chan your number 3019"

"Oh ok... Ja!"

I entered heavens arena and saw a lot of people cheering. I found a spot to sit while waiting. A way to relax

"#3019 and #1052 please step on ring C" really i just sit for a momment then they called me! I stood up and walked to the ring

"Ha! a little girl! where's your mommy?" Jerk...

"none of your stupid business" i said while yawning

"Aww a little girl doesn't know how to respect"

"Fight!"

He directly aimed to me. Amateurs... I punched him directly on the stomach.

"Proceed to floor 50" the man said while handing me my ticket

"Thanks!"

I was thinking if i'm gonna use the elevator to go to floor 50. Well it's my only choice.

* * *

**So here are kagerou projects characters and powers(if you don't know):**

**Tsubomi Kido-Concealing(invisibility)**

**Kousuke Seto-Stealing(read minds)**

**Shuuya Kano-Deceiving(Changing things that you see)**

**Mary Kouzakura-Eye Contact(freeze people for a few moments)**

**Momo Kisaragi- Captivating (draw people's attention)**

**Ene-Opening(immortal)**

**Sintaro Kisaragi-Favouring(unknown)**

**Hibiya Amamiya-Focusing(perceive objects and details that are far away from an aerial view)**

**Konoha-Awakening(remake his body into one that he finds to be his "ideal". However, this puts a large strain on his mind, and causes him to lose part of his memory)**

**So... JA!**


	4. Aimi's biography

**Ohayo! I'm very sorry that I haven't update my story. And this is just the full biography of our dear OC, Aimi-chan. I know it's very late but..**

**Name: Aimi Miniwa**

**Nickname: Ai**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday:February 14, XX97**

**Hair color: (originally) pink (now) brown**

**Eye color: (originally) red (now) violet**

**Blood type: O**

**Nen**

**Type: Specialist**

**Ability: ?**

** Activate ****_(animecontrol)_**

**Backround: a simple girl that is very bad at socializing to other people. Heiress of facade/ world traveling because she's the only daughter of Miniwa family. Facade will do any thing to get her and make her work for the sake of the business. She is always in killua's side making him more happy but he only gave her cold stares. The akane type of her is a girl who want to fight anyone that is strong. The more power that she know the more fighting spirit is with her. Talkative, short tempered, tsurende, a little oblivious.**

**Preview for chapter 3**

"Ja" i said while waving my hand at the girl. I hurriedly ran to my room and dolphin dived the bed _'I miss this so much!'_ A notification popped on the TV screen _'August 16, 3:00 pm, Killua vs Akane'_ I smiled darkly. I can finally fight him and know his nen power! I still got 2 days to prepare... Maybe i'll just go shopping tomorrow.

I was thinking of different things in my mind until I fall asleep

**I'm planning to create a new story and I have a plot in my head. But I will still going to update this one ^^**


End file.
